dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephen Apostolina
|birthplace = Corpus Christi, Texas, U.S. |family = Karen R. Apostolina (spouse) Nicholas Apostolina (son) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Voice Director Script Writer Producer |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1985-present |status = Inactive in Dubbing }}Stephen Apostolina (born October 9, 1958 in Corpus Christi, Texas) is an American voice actor. Biography Steve was born in Corpus Christi, Texas and lived all over the US and Canada before moving to Los Angeles. He went to Staples High school where he became involved in Drama with the Staples Players under the tutelage of Albert Pia. He moved his senior year and graduated from Marietta High School in Marietta, Ohio. He went to Ohio University and graduated in 1980 with a BFA in Theatre. After brief stints in New York and Florida he made the move to Los Angeles in 1982 where he still resides. He made his TV debut on Amazing Stories and co-starred as Ramirez, the jockey, in the HBO film The Heist with Pierce Brosnan and Tom Skerritt. He lost 25 pounds for the part - his weight loss ability was due in part to his experience as a high school wrestler. In addition to acting on camera, Steve is also a playwright/director and has acted locally on the LA Stages for 30 years in over forty productions. He appeared in Estonia You Fall with John Astin and Dennis Dugan at The Mark Taper Forum Lab. His play, Flight of the Penguin received a Drama-Logue Award for Best Playwriting and was nominated for LA Weekly Awards for Best Play and Best Ensemble. He has worked in the voice-over world for the past 25 years can be heard in over a thousand series and films as well as anime. In 1995 he married actress Karen Person and in 1997 they had a son, Nicholas. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Miniseries *''A Child Called Jesus'' (1987) - Adult Jesus, Roman Inspector (ep. 1), Dream Voice 2 (ep. 1) Films *''Asterix & Obelix: Mission Cleopatra'' (2002) - Hutchus, "Superpower" Soldier #2, Intersection Soldier *''Pinocchio'' (2002) - Eugenio Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Bank Security Guard (ep. 48), Mint Driver (ep. 48), Ueno Detective (ep. 54) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Farmer (ep. 1), Thug Guarding the Seeds (ep. 2), Puncher 1 (ep. 7) *''Saint Tail'' (1995-1996) - Crook 1 (ep. 5) *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Ken Masters (Animaze Dub) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Makoto Shishio, Beshimi, Sōzō Sagara, Kaoru's Student (ep. 1), Man Sent to Get Police (ep. 1), Thug 2 (ep. 2), Cop 1 (ep. 3), Cop 6 (ep. 3), Cop Victim 1 (ep. 3), Cop Victim 4 (ep. 3), Activist 2 (ep. 4), Opponent 4 (ep. 4), Royalist 2 (ep. 28), Sōji Okita (ep. 28), Sōjiro Seta (ep. 31), Aoshi's Clansman 2 (ep. 42), Additional Voices (Sony Dub) *''Serial Experiments Lain'' (1998) - Additional Voices *''Trigun'' (1998) - Bounty Hunter 1 (ep. 5), Beremy (ep. 7), Morgan's Henchman #2 (ep. 14), Additional Voices *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Rokkan's Henchman #4 (ep. 8) *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Dr. Daigo Tatsuro *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Jegan *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - News Reporter (ep. 4) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Oboro, Midare, Crow (ep. 24), Tonbo Tobitake (ep. 24), Rain Genin (ep. 27), Shiore's Teammate (ep. 27) *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Uri, Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Shutsu, Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Gatchaman'' (1994-1995) - Additional Voices (ep. 2) (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Macross Plus'' (1994-1995) - Military Tech 2 (ep. 1), E.C.F.D. (ep. 2), Additional Voices *''Saber Marionette J Again'' (1997-1998) - Additional Voices Anime Films *''Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato'' (1978) - Jefferson Davis Hardy *''Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1979) - Interpol Officer 2, Archbishop's Driver (Streamline Dub) *''Barefoot Gen'' (1983) - Maggot Victim 2 *''Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind'' (1984) - Additional Voices *''Once Upon a Time'' (1986) - Shadowland Cannon Sentry, Additional Voices *''Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honnêamise'' (1987) - Darigan, Cadet with Glasses, Launch Statuses Communicator 2, Man Fetching Dormuhot, Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) - Chaozu Soldier 6, Zedaki's Opponent (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Ninja Scroll'' (1993) - Dakuan, Civilian *''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' (1994) - Reporter 2, Airforce Officer, Investigator 2 *''Perfect Blue'' (1997) - Takao Shibuya *''From Up on Poppy Hill'' (2011) - Additional Voices Video Game Dubbing *''The Space Adventure'' (1991) - Barfly 1, Duck's Brother, Rocknight, Snitch Writer *Flint the Time Detective (eps. 1-17, 19-39) *Mon Colle Knights *Shinzo *Super Pig (eps. 2, 4-5, 8-9, 15, 17, 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 38-39, 47-49, 51) External Links *Stephen Apostolina at the Internet Movie Database *Stephen Apostolina at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Inactive Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Intersound Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Disney Category:Voice Actors for Media Concepts